


【超蝙】他们一生的故事

by haotian



Category: DCeased (DC Comics), superbat - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haotian/pseuds/haotian
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman&Batman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【超蝙】他们一生的故事

Bruce Wayne和Clark Kent很早就已相遇。

年轻的他们在第一次不友好的见面前早就互相有所耳闻。他们牵扯到了同一个案子里，互相不了解的两人警惕着对方，并对对方各自的行事风格有些恼怒，两个野心勃勃的年轻英雄之间发生了幼稚的斗争。

哦，不就是一个穿着蝙蝠戏服的普通人吗？

Bruce Wayne！那个哥谭富二代，果然是脑子坏了。

Clark Kent在心里翻着白眼。

没有防备的Bruce一下子被揭了底。

没有头脑的超能力白痴，不可信的外星人，那样的能力用在他身上简直是浪费。

Bruce Wayne咬牙切齿。

两人之前燃起了幼稚的战火，虽然案子在磕磕绊绊中解决了，但是Bruce第二天就找到了Clark的住所，并上门挑衅。

在Clark傻眼的表情中，Bruce毫不客气地坐在公寓沙发上。

Clark ，Kent，记者是吧，不错的公寓。

虽然Bruce没有超能力，可是他有时间，精力以及大把的金钱人脉，查出一个小小的记者的住址对他来说太过简单了。

是的，他顶着黑眼圈在蝙蝠洞里一夜没睡。而他坐在超人的沙发上摇摇欲睡。

星球日报，我是不是应该买下来超人工作的地方，这样我就拥有超人了？还是算了吧，我对报刊业不感兴趣。

事实上，他买下来了，只不过那是很久以后的事了。

我有时觉得，我才是那个他们之间的那个大人。

年幼的Dick Grason抱怨着。他从没见过Bruce那么起劲，当他面对那些反派时，Bruce是被动的。可当他面对超人——一个光明正大的英雄时，他却主动起来——甚至上门挑衅。Dick觉得自己的养父实在是个神经病，当然，不止在这一件事上。

在此之后，相遇变成了常态。

哦，该死，又是他。

两人同时想到。

他们在不知不觉中就走得更近了，这该死的世界总是让他们无意中牵扯到一起。

于是他们不得不硬着头皮合作了一次又一次。

戈登局长不免困惑道。

你们现在是一个组合了吗？

不，别多想。

Bruce反驳得比Clark要快得多。

算了吧，Clark也放弃挣扎了，反正这个黑漆漆的大蝙蝠也不是什么坏人，合作也没什么坏处。

两人虽然嘴上否认了，但是已经成为了隐性的搭档关系。只是他们之间的交流不多，都是公事公办。

这一天的Clark吃着午餐，看着电视上满面笑容胡乱扯着什么的Bruce Wayne，心里还是觉得不可思议，这家伙竟然是蝙蝠侠，Bruce Wayne竟然是蝙蝠侠，这个一脸笑嘻嘻没个正经的风流家伙是蝙蝠侠，谁他妈的会相信Bruce Wayne是蝙蝠侠！

可惜这个劲爆消息他不能告诉任何人。

除此之外，更让Clark痛苦的是关于他自身。他是一个孤儿，一个氪星孤儿，一个没有同类的外来者，他拥有了这里人类不曾拥有了力量，他选择用这份力量给予人们帮助，可他总是遭遇各种各样的挫败和质疑，不是来自于他的对手，而是他选择去保护的那群人。

Clark感到痛苦，他希望能和一个人谈谈，妈？不行，那会打扰她的。其他人？没人知道我的秘密身份。

Clark只能想到Bruce，可他想起那个公子哥的臭脸一点也开心不起来，但是也没有别的人了。

我只是想有个同样生活的人说说话。

抱着试试看的心态，Clark果然迎来了Bruce的嘲讽。

杀了我吧，我到底为什么才会找蝙蝠侠倾诉。

Clark此刻后悔极了。

但是蝙蝠侠没有像往常一样精准打击后荡着绳索离开，他依旧蹲在那座他喜欢的滴水兽上。

难道是让我继续说下去……？

于是Clark尝试着继续说下去。

而Bruce就蹲在那里静静地听着。

浓浓的夜色催促着心情的袒露。

我很羡慕你，我说的是真心话，Bruce。你好像不用去在意那些人怎么看你，你根本就不在乎。

我的母亲死了，父母都死了。

蝙蝠侠冷冷地说。

Clark想起来了，Bruce Wayne八岁时失去了过去的一切，又得到了现在的一切。

抱歉……我……

Bruce荡走之前，看了他一眼。

你有比我更宝贵的东西，好好保持住，那会是所有人的希望，Clark。

那是他第一次叫他的名字。

Clark不明白Bruce说的是什么，可是他的头脑清楚多了。

他想，他还是会继续成为超人。

而超人和蝙蝠侠的关系又拉进不少。

也许我们应该经常聚聚，除去超级英雄这个事务以外。

……我们现在应该是朋友了吧？

就在Clark这么想着的时候，危机来临了，达克赛德入侵了地球，世界各地的英雄们不约而同地聚集到了一起。

超人和蝙蝠侠的合作简直无可挑剔。

哇哦，你们早就认识了？你们的合作真是绝妙！

其他人这么感叹道。

危机在所有人的合力下被终止了，而英雄们打算组建一个团队，为了防止达克赛德再次入侵，也为了共同协调应对其他危险，毕竟地球总是多灾多难。

但是Bruce不同意，他认为所有的英雄不过是没有权利的义警，这种不受监管的拥有力量的组织只会带来麻烦，这下子成功引起了所有人的反感，没有人喜欢被这么怀疑。

你可真行，蝙蝠侠。

超人明白Bruce的性格肯定会引起麻烦，没想到战争刚结束就……

Clark怀抱着众人的期待去劝说他。

他可是你的搭档。

他们这么说道。

虽然Clark没抱有一点期待，他却惊讶地得到了蝙蝠侠“我会考虑一下”的回复。

你一定要这样做吗？你明白后果吗？

Bruce不带感情地质问。

我知道，但是我一定要做。

Clark坚定极了。

蝙蝠侠最终还是妥协了，不过是以特别顾问的身份，而不是联盟中的一员 。

真有你的风格，Bruce。

超人感到好气又好笑，这样家伙绝对没有多少交心的朋友……等一下，我好像也没有……等一下，我好像和他交过心……

于是联盟开始正常运转了。

他们搞了个基地，需要有人驻守，而这需要英雄们轮换值班。

蝙蝠侠和超人自然而然地被分到了一起，因为他们两人的‘旧交情’。

其实在联盟成立前，他们见面的机会很少，而且大多数是在深夜。

空荡的建筑物里只有他们两人，蝙蝠侠埋头电脑里，超人有点小小的尴尬，于是他尝试着引起话题。

他们都觉得我和你关系很好，哈哈……

一片寂静。

该死，这家伙，有时候我真想把他脑袋拧下来。

Clark立刻处在了焦虑又愤怒，尴尬又害羞的心情中。

你觉得呢，超人。

嗯……嗯？你在问我吗？

Clark有点激动起来，他开始语无伦次。

我们是……算是朋友……吧？

不是这个，超人。

蝙蝠侠古怪地看着他。

我是问你对这个案子的看法。

超人一下子红了脸，Bruce绝对是故意的！这个幼稚的男人。可是他没法拆穿他，不然就会更尴尬了，于是他假装平静地凑过去看电脑上的东西。

Bruce就是故意的。

他故意假装没听到超人的搭话，然后又故意让超人以为他在问他对他们关系的看法。

是的，他就是那么幼稚，报复Clark同意组建这个麻烦的联盟 。他内心终于有了一丝丝快感。

这些家伙，不知道这样一个超能力者的组织会引来多少猜忌和诋毁，如果只让这个童子军去领导，绝对会搞砸的，到头来，还是要我去收拾这个烂摊子……如果能够组织起来也可以，这或许能更有效率的处理那些罪犯，不过这些人全部都需要教育，该死，要办的事情多了去了。

Bruce看着盯着屏幕的Clark，又不爽起来。

我知道了，你不用看了。

……什么？

我已经明白了怎么回事，现在用不到你了，继续值你的班去吧。

哦。

Clark乖乖地回到了原处。

Bruce偷偷瞟了一眼Clark的背影。

这家伙，把自己的话已经当指令了，看来是搭档太久落下的后遗症……为什么那么轻易地就听话了，真是麻烦。所有人必须好好调教，特别是超人，这家伙以后必须成为联盟的核心，这样呆头呆脑的怎么可以？

Clark好像感觉到了Bruce的目光，可是当他回过头来，只看见认真盯着屏幕的蝙蝠侠的背影。

蝙蝠侠真难搞，我永远也搞不懂这家伙想什么了。

超人悲叹道。

但是联盟的成立给了他们更多互相了解的机会。

他们的值班表总是排到一起，超人一开始吃了亏，便打定主意不要再理蝙蝠侠。可是他还是忍不住，于是他假装从联盟的公务开始谈起，蝙蝠侠总是更容易在这些事情上开口，他尝试在中间穿插着其他话题，蝙蝠侠意外地没有回避。几天后，当蝙蝠侠提出，要帮他锻炼体术时，他简直惊喜死了。只不过，后果是他在红太阳室被打得很惨，他严重怀疑，蝙蝠侠想趁机让他永远闭嘴，可是蝙蝠侠没有成功过。

当然，他们之间也永远少不了争执。

Clark是那种，很会体贴别人的人，但是绝不会逆来顺受。每当Bruce对于某些事与他发生了大的分歧时，（当然大部分是关于方法论）他经常与Bruce较上劲，并且大吵一架，没人敢去劝阻他们，他们发怒时看上去就像是要吞吃了对方，最后总是有一方妥协，提供折中方案的似乎总是蝙蝠侠。

你不会总是对的，Bruce，Clark对此不满。

而Bruce只是看他一眼，没有回应。

联盟处理的事物越来越多，而敌人也越来越强大。

蝙蝠侠，不，Bruce Wayne成为了联盟的资助人，他为这些英雄提供了一座秘密基地，一座悬浮在太空的塔，还承包了大部分的战斗损失。

Clark有点担心，毕竟他是其中的大头，他知道一但战斗起来，那些东西都会无法控制。

你确定你不会破产吗，Bruce？

要知道，我还可以从你们身上赚钱。

Bruce这么回答道。

Wayne公司买下了联盟的所有版权，可以通过这些谋利，但是，Clark知道这些并不能带来多少弥补，因为他偷偷看到过在会议室看着财务报表头疼的Bruce。

他真的为我们承受了很多，Clark想。

他为自己以前对蝙蝠侠的不理解感到了后悔。

蝙蝠侠总是善于隐藏。

Bruce失忆过。

Alfred希望蝙蝠侠永远不要回来，他希望Bruce能够远离哥谭永远平静的度过一生 。

可是Clark觉得不应该这样。

他只是，只是了解他，了解Bruce想要的，了解Bruce希望的人生，希望的命运，他应该像个斗士一样一生在泥潭里挣扎，尽管这会带来更多痛苦。

Clark不像Alfled一样是疼爱他的家长，不愿意让他失去生命，不想让他成为那个舍身的英雄，Clark是陪伴在Bruce身边的战斗伙伴。

Alfred最终怀着期待和不甘迎回了自己的孩子。

而Bruce望向一旁的Clark。

谢谢你，Clark。

不……我相信你也会这么做的……

Clark只是坚信Bruce会这么做

超人曾变坏过。

布莱尼亚克的入侵目标是氪星人，他操纵了Clark。

Clark心里的理智断掉了。

他干了许多错误的事。

这一次，是Bruce开口了，他说，对不起，Clark，我需要你保持，抱歉。这很任性我知道，但是，Clark，你是我们的标杆，你不能改变，只有你，不能这样。我需要你，我们需要超人。

蝙蝠侠拿出了氪石和枪。

说实话，Clark从不觉得自己是个圣人，也不觉得自己有多遵守道德，可是在成为“超人”后，他不自觉的以更高的标准来要求自己。

他不知道这让Bruce给了自己多大的期待。

这甚至让Bruce为他破戒。

我还以为你一直看不惯我的性格呢。

Clark恢复后打趣到。

蝙蝠侠看着他，一点也没有开玩笑的意思。

你现在这样就好。

Bruce只是认同超人的美好。

他们真的一起经历过，这世上最动人最惊魄的冒险 ，而他们命运在其中紧紧相连。

他们度过了无数次危机。

带着联盟走向了壮大。

就是因为这样作为方向标存在的希望——光明之子，作为操纵杆存在的威慑——黑暗骑士，因为这两人，联盟从大大小小无数场战斗中获胜，建立了威信，赢得了民众的爱戴。

两人就这样成为了联盟的主心骨。

而年轻的英雄越来越多，他们是那些野心勃勃孩子们的前辈，超人必须给他们树立一个榜样，他必须教会这些新人如何去做一个合格的英雄，他觉得自己带上了一副威严的面具，他开始有点了解Bruce的感觉了。

超人感到了压力。

于是他开始更加频繁找Bruce谈话。虽然Bruce总是话不多，却总是让Clark感到好过许多。

他们的关系越来越近，在别人眼中也是。

久而久之，一种奇怪的现象出现了，那就是他们互相可以替对方行使一些权利。众所周知蝙蝠侠是联盟里一个令人敬佩又畏惧，谁都不敢轻易靠近的存在，而Clark则愉悦地享有一种特权。他可以轻易地突破蝙蝠侠的防线，他甚至可以替蝙蝠侠接受后辈感的谢，蝙蝠侠也没有对于此表示不满。Clark为此开心着，享受着这份权利，他甚至有意无意地会炫耀。

好的，我会替你告诉蝙蝠侠的。

他这么对其他人说。

带着不易被察觉的骄傲口吻，表达着。

看，只有我能搞定蝙蝠侠这么一层意思。

而当他们的主席不在时，虽然感到畏惧。“但是所有有关主席的事找顾问就没错，关于超人的事，蝙蝠侠总是处理的很好”这一共识逼迫着他们不得不来接触他们冷冰冰的顾问，而顾问也总是不加言语地全盘接受。

我觉得咱们主席和顾问简直就是一对夫妻。

Clark开始听到有人这么偷偷说到。

奇怪的是，他丝毫没有反感。

他偷偷看了看蝙蝠侠。

Bruce是不会喜欢这样的玩笑的吧？

Bruce没有任何反应。

也许他早就知道了，他可是蝙蝠侠，他不会对这种玩笑话有任何反应的。

Clark此刻有点失望，但是很快就把这些抛掷脑后，这种玩笑话也渐渐在联盟消失了。

除了联盟的合作外，有时候，Clark会在夜巡时去骚扰Bruce，这时他可以透过没有可以添加铅的面罩看见Bruce一脸不爽的表情，说实话，那让Clark感到快乐 。

他喜欢看到不可一世的顾问大人吃瘪，逗弄Bruce是他的乐趣。

Bruce每次去联盟出任务，总是戴着带铅的面罩，Clark知道不是针对他，但是他心里还是暗暗不爽，Bruce不喜欢流露弱势，对谁也不行，但是只要出其不意，你就能看到面罩下蝙蝠丰富的表情。但是Clark也从没因为戏弄蝙蝠侠被赶出哥谭过。

他们一起夜巡，他会和Bruce聊很多，关于那个叫Clark Kent的记者的，关于某个超级英雄联盟主席的。

Bruce总是静静听着，然后一刻不停下手中的事，超人怀疑他根本没有听，但Clark还是继续说下去，他也没有人可以如此坦然的倾述了。

蝙蝠侠讨厌这种没有由头的私自拜访，他已经有了一个罗宾，为什么还需要第二个呢？但他还是没有拒绝过Clark，事实上，如果Clark隔了足够长的时间才会来找他，他甚至有点奇怪。

Dick离开他后，Clark的唠唠叨叨甚至让他又有了一种热闹的，充满活力的感觉，他却从来没有告诉过Clark。

他想。

总有一天，他会找到别人的，他会厌倦我的冷漠，然后有一个温柔体贴的人可以耐心地倾听他，回应他，可是Clark没有，夜谈成为他们之间的新常态。

直到一天，Clark对Bruce说，他和Lois在一起了。

Bruce第一时间想到的是，他们之间的夜谈要结束了。

他有些遗憾，随即他又开始为自己这个想法感到不舒服，他告诉自己，他不过是摆脱了一个烦人精，自己终于可以独享哥谭的夜晚了。

没有人告诉自己要对罪犯温柔一点，打趣自己的表情，给自己硬塞苹果派，和罗宾一起偷偷说自己的坏话……

见鬼！

他没法说服自己，他渴望有人陪着他，他喜欢Clark和他的夜谈。

可是他不能开口挽留，即使他想。

于是第二天Bruce在惶恐不安，又期待的别扭里迎来了Clark的脸。

……你来这里干什么？

陪你夜巡啊……

不去陪你的女朋友吗？

不，不，不，我和Lois还没有到那种程度……

……童子军，女人可是很麻烦的，不想失去她，就多陪陪她吧。

拉奥啊……蝙蝠侠竟然给了我情感建议。

……

Bruce立马发射了钩抓枪荡到了另一座楼上。

而超人又紧紧的跟了上去。

这之后，超人和蝙蝠侠还是会一起夜巡，虽然次数减少了。

再之后。

Jason死了，被小丑杀死了。

Clark陪了Bruce一夜，那一晚之后，Bruce更加阴沉了。

他的精神状态越来越差了，可是我帮不到他。Clark想到。

他只能在他的能力范围里，不侵犯Bruce空间的前提下，尽可能地给他帮助。

可是我不希望看到他那么痛苦。

于是Clark提出要带Bruce去见Martha，Bruce没有说拒绝，于是Clark默认他同意了。

Bruce在Martha面前笨拙的像一个孩子。

他看着蝙蝠侠红着脸一口口吃掉玛莎亲手做的饭菜，看着他笨手笨脚地帮Martha收拾餐桌，看他结结巴巴接受Martha的礼物，拥抱，亲吻。

这不就是个小男孩吗？

看来今天布鲁西和老蝙蝠同时下班了。

Clark想到。

然后他感叹到，自己的母亲果然是最伟大的，还有如果蝙蝠侠平常也能这样就好了。

夜色很快就降临，Clark和Martha告完别，就要送Bruce回去夜巡了。虽然Matha极力想把他们留下来，可是Clark知道，Bruce对于夜巡有多执着，他随便编了一个借口，就抱着黑暗骑士飞走了。

羡慕的人应该是我，Clark。

他听见Bruce在他怀里这么说到。

他不知道该怎么回应他，于是他们沉默了一路。夜里太安静了，静到他只能听到到怀里Bruce的心跳声。

而事后Alfred对Clark表示了感谢。

不用谢，Alfred，这是我应该做的。

你知道，Clark少爷，我很庆幸，少爷能有你真这样一个朋友，我想，他自己也是从内心那么认为的。我很抱歉，他长成了一个十分任性的人，但是我希望你们不要因为他的坏脾气和扭曲性格影响了你们的友情。

Clark愣住了，他笑了笑。

不会的，Alfred，我比他成熟多了，我会让着他的。

Alfred毫不留情地笑出声了，我也那么觉得，Clark少爷。

Bruce听到了，他讨厌Alfred总是把他和Clark比较。

和Clark少爷学学这个吧，少爷。

和Clark少爷学学那个吧，少爷。

他讨厌那个童子军总是晃来晃去在Alfred面前博好感，但是他不得不承认，Clark对待感情上，比他成熟多了。我要不要对Clark好点呢，Bruce有点犹豫。

机会马上就来了。

怎么了，童子军，Bruce挑眉，一脸准备好了的样子。

我和Lois分手了。

他看到Bruce脸上很快地闪过震惊。

Bruce沉默了半天，然后说。

我觉得你们很般配。

他一点也不会安慰人，Clark立马就下了结论。

听着，Clark，我不知道能给你什么。

Bruce痛苦地皱了皱眉，有些绝望。

为什么非得是我，为什么非得是这种事。

他讨厌替别人处理情感问题。

特别是他特别不擅长于此。

他想着，然后他尽可能平和地开了口。

你知道的，我不擅长处理这种事，我也不擅长安慰人，我自己的情感问题都一塌糊涂，但是，你要知道，如果你遇到了麻烦，我很乐意帮你。所以，你需要我帮你和Lois复合吗？

Clark愣住了，然后他大笑起来。

天哪，Bruce……你，你真让我惊讶！哈哈哈！没想到你也会这么说话！这一点也不蝙蝠侠！你还挺有自知之明！哈哈哈！

一旁的蝙蝠侠臭着脸看着超人差点笑地背过气去。

笑够了吗？Clark，回复呢？

Clark抹了抹眼角笑出的泪水，然后微笑道。我想足够了，Bruce，谢谢你，只是能听我说说就很好。

……随你的便，童子军，别后悔就行。

这次对话也很快在超人离去后结束了。

但是Bruce感到不安，深深的不安。

他竟然为Clark与losis的分手而感到一丝丝高兴，这和他做过的所有有关感情的错事相比，实在太小了，可是他就是不安，甚至为此愧疚，像是被挂着道德的刑架上炙烤一样难安。

我是不是对超人……

Bruce犹豫了，谁知道这说不清道不明的感情到底是什么呢？

对他伟岸人格的仰慕？对生死相依的战友的移情？还是对那份神力的迷恋？无论如何，这都绝不是，不该是，他对他的爱。

于是当Clark告诉Bruce，他和Lois复合了，Bruce终于安心下来。

他不该奢求什么，从来都不应该。

但是Clark和Lois分分合合几次，还是没走到一起。

Clark曾经爱惨了Lois，可是他总觉得有什么不对劲。

而Bruce Wayne始终孤身一人，即使他身边的暧昧不断。

Clark终于学会了放下这份感情。

他又一次和Bruce谈话。

这一次Clark看着Bruce平淡地倾听的样子，内心忽然有些波动，他看着Bruce的眼睛，觉得那是那么的蓝，他觉得，Bruce就不应该带面罩，他觉得，他好像动心了。

Bruce一直没有和谁在一起过，他，是不是在等谁？

Bruce，我……

Bruce看着Clark的眼睛，那是他热爱的，充满了真诚，他不敢拒绝的眼神。

他感觉到了什么，他好像知道知道Clark会问出什么。

Bruce有了一种冲动，他有了一种把自己对Clark那种不明不白的感觉说出来的冲动。

但是，在这一刻，他逃避了。

他不适合与别人相守，他不可能拥有一段稳定的感情，他总是会伤害她们，伤害所有人。

他害怕了。

于是Bruce立马开口说到。

你从来不吸取教训，Clark。

我就早已经决定不结婚了，感情对我来说就是个干扰，是个累赘，太过麻烦了，我的生活不需要这些。

我已经习惯于一个人。

Clark立刻知道了，他多虑了，他感到有点难为情，幸好自己没有说出来。

他木讷地点了点头 ，继续说了别的什么，那些不起眼的小事什么的，小到他都忘记他曾说过什么。

他们的关系一直保留在了此刻。

Clark还是会去找Bruce，但是没有那么频繁，毕竟，他们都有各自的生活。

他害怕自己打扰到Bruce。

我没有资格去约束他。Clark想到。

他太过孤独了，他太过自由了，他不应该被任何一段感情约束。

Clark最终和自己的高中同学Lana结了婚，而Bruce始终孤身一人，他们保持着距离，又保持着一段有分寸的感情，直到，多年之后Lana也去世了，他和Bruce都回到了单身。

他又有大把时间去陪Bruce了，可是他们都年轻不再。

Bruce也不再是蝙蝠侠了。

他没有更多的借口接近Bruce了。

他厚着脸皮去看过Bruce很多次，Bruce的脸庞布满着皱纹，而他只是白了鬓角。

即使如此，Bruce眼睛里的光从来没有改变过，那是他认识的，永远坚韧的蝙蝠侠的眼神。

他们也只还是朋友。

韦恩大宅空荡荡的，Alfred很久以前就已经去世了，Dick想给Bruce请个护工也被拒绝了，还好Damian留在了Bruce身边，Damian继承了刺客联盟，为了改造姥爷和母亲留下的烂摊子，他也不能总是照顾Bruce。

这里总是只有Bruce一人。

韦恩大宅的空中难得有了一次晴天，Bruce费力的从床上起身。他想站起来，可是第一次他没有成功，于是他又试了一次 ，他扶着桌子，尝试站起来，这一次，他成功了。

然后Bruce的手开始发抖，接着他倒在地上，他谁也没有叫，他也叫不出声来，他明白，他的最后时刻到来了，过去他一直以为自己会悲惨地死在哥谭哪个角落 ，没想到他还能活到现在，成为一个义警，建立了一个联盟，在太空建立一座塔，所有人越聚越多，多么不可思议的一生。

最后的这一刻，他想到了，他的朋友，Clark Kent。

再见，我亲爱的朋友，Clark ，我想，也许我爱过你，是的，也许，我自己都已经不明白我对你的感情，经历那么多，我自己已经糊涂了，现在， 这就是别离了吧。

……如果那时，我能开口就好了。

此刻的Bruce Wayne深深感到了后悔。

可是已经太晚了。

Bruce Wayne终于闭上了他劳累了一生的眼睛，陷入了永远的沉眠。

葬礼来的人很少，蝙蝠侠隐退后，有了新的蝙蝠侠，谁也不知道旧的蝙蝠侠去哪里了，他也没有向联盟公布他的身份，只有联盟最初的那些人和蝙蝠家还活着的孩子们参加了葬礼。

葬礼很快就结束了。

Clark留到了最后，他向墓碑献上了母星的花，那几乎是Bruce唯一动过心思给自己送的礼物，那已消失的星球上的玫瑰，被精心地重新培育出来交到了自己手中。

两鬓斑白的英雄跪在了墓碑前，他低下头来，对着墓碑轻轻地，用着谁也听不到的声音说道，我爱你，晚安，黑暗骑士，我的英雄。

他轻轻放下花，离开了。

超人也隐退了，没人知道他去了哪里。

但是韦恩家族的公墓上总是会有一天多出一束奇异的玫瑰。

直到很久以后，那束花终于不再出现。

这就是蝙蝠侠和超人一生的故事。


End file.
